Megtisztulás
by Sesy Allerdyce
Summary: Újabb depis slash... Pytro


_tüzes, sajgó seb vagyok, égek,  
kínoz a vágy és kínoz a harmat,  
téged akarlak, eljöttem érted,  
több kínra vágyom: téged akarlak. _

Csak téged. Minden álmatlan éjjel, kínzó vágyak és a láz zavaros rémképeinek sötét ködjén keresztül csak egyetlen biztos pont ad egy kis fényességet, és az a tudat, hogy akarlak téged. Ez az, amivel sikerül túl élnem a napokat, egymás után mindet, fuldokolva, összeaszott tüdőmben kevés levegővel, beletörődve a végbe. Meg sem próbálok a mocsokból és a szánalmas vergődésből kikeveredni, mert tudom, ez az ami nekem jár. Egy rohadt kis faszfej voltam, aki nem törődött mások érzéseivel, akinek nem számított semmit a barátság és a hűség, aki csak saját magával törődött, de végül ez lett a veszte. Mindent megkaptam eddig, amit akartam. Csak kényelmesen kinyújtottam a kezem érte, és rögtön ott is volt, nem kellett érte fáradnom. Azt hittem, legyőzhetetlen vagyok. De mégis legyőzött valami. Pont az, amire még álmomban sem számítottam. Egy érzés. Egy kibaszott érzés, amit irántad érzek, ami miatt gyenge vagyok és szánalmas, ami miatt álarc mögé rejtőzöm, pedig ez már rég nem én vagyok, ez alatt a jelmez alatt egy megtört, kibaszottul nyomorult alak próbál levegőhöz jutni, de hasztalan minden próbálkozás, mert ez már sosem sikerülhet.  
Mert mikor sikerült mégis megszereznem magamnak, és bőrömhöz préselve éreztem a vágyadat, elöntött az önelégültség, és nem akartam mást, csak kihasználni téged, mint másokat, a saját kedvemre használni, nem törődve vele, hogy ez neked fájdalmas, nem érdekelt. De akkor rájöttem – ez nem csupán vágy, nem csupán a hormonok játéka, én többet érzek irántad. Elfogott a bűntudat, mert ez az érzés segített felismerni, hogy milyen is voltam, és, hogy milyen is vagyok valójában, az érzés, ami egyszerre kínzott és taszított mámoros boldogságba.  
Téboly. Mi segít szabadulni ettől a rossz éntől, mi űzi ki belőlem azt a valakit, aki ezt a sok ostobaságot elkövette?  
Tudtam, hogy te segítesz majd. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki segíthetsz, mert benned bízom, te jelentesz nekem valamit.

_lángod lobogjon, ízzva, fehéren,  
fájnak a csókok, fájnak a vágyak,  
te vagy a kínom, gyehennám nékem,  
nagyon kívánlak, nagyon kívánlak. _

Elvesztem az ölelésedben, és hagytam, hogy egy pillanatra jónak érezzem magam, miközben a vágy majd szétfeszítette a testem. De nem olvadhattam eggyé veled egy csókban, nem adhattam át magam a szerelemnek, ennek az érzésnek, mert így nem lennék őszinte, se hozzád, se magamhoz. Eltoltalak magamtól, a vágytól fátyolos őszinte szemedbe néztem, majd le sem véve róla többet a szemem megragadtam az éjjeli szekrényen lévő kést és feléd nyújtottam. Rögtön tudtad, mit akarok, de nem akartad megtenni.  
Sosem sírtam ezelőtt. Most viszont éreztem, hogy kibukik egy könnycsepp a szememből és végiggördül az arcomon. Le akartad csókolni, de durván ellöktelek. Nem szóltál semmit, csak néztél rám szomorúan azzal a kibaszottul tiszta tekintettel, aztán szónélkül elvetted tőlem a kést, és gyöngéd mozdulattal lelöktél az ágyra. Mikor fölém hajoltál, már nem láttam kétségeket a szemedben, csak valami őrült, tüzes lobogást, elszántságot és valami mély szomorúságot. Felkattintottad az öngyújtódat és a sárga lángon végig húztad a pengét, majd felemelted a kést, és a következő pillanatban csak saját hangos kiáltásom hallottam beleharsanni a szinte ünnepélyes csöndbe.  
Első amit éreztem, nem is a fájdalom volt. Inkább valami forró, bizsergető érzés, ahogy a tüzes penge belevágott a húsba, felhasítva fehér bőröm, feltárva testem vörös húsát, kibuggyanó véremmel pecsételve meg ezt a szerződést amit magammal kötöttem.  
Aztán jött csak a fájdalom. Egész karom úgy lüktetett az égető, maró fájdalomtól, mintha le akarna rohadni, ahogy a penge végig csúszott az alkaromon, mélyen megmártózva testemben, olyan volt, mintha foszladozott volna le róla a hús és minden élő anyag, eleven testem éltető elemei, most hirtelen eltűnnek, a vérrel együtt mi lassan folydogált le a fehér lepedőre.  
Nem is érzékeltem, mikor hagyta el a kés a testem, csak mikor az éles fájdalom lassan tompa sajgássá vált, egyenletes fájó lüktetéssel árasztva el az egész testem. Mellkasom egyenletlenül emelkedett és süllyedt, a hideg rázott majd forróság öntött el, veríték csurgott a szemembe és kezem görcsösen szorítottam. Azt sem tudtam, itt vagy e még, vagy, hogy itt hagytál e egyedül. Kinyitottam a szemem, és megláttalak, ahogy néztél engem, komolyan és érzelmek nélkül, kezedben még mindig a véres kés.  
Nem tudom, mennyi idő telt el, ahogy így néztük egymást, mindketten csak sejtve, mit érez, mit gondol a másik. Végül zihálva feltápászkodtam, és ép kezemmel gyöngéden megérintettem az arcod. Nem húzódtál el, meg se rezzentél. Lassan leraktad a véres lepedőre a kést, de nem érintettél meg most se, csak néztél továbbra is, olyan tekintettel, mintha eltört volna benned valami.  
Szerettem volna elmondani neked, miért kellett ezt megtenned, miért kellett ezt tennem, el akartam mondani, hogy szeretlek téged, hogy az egész miattad történt, hogy nyugodt lelkiismerettel új emberként szerethesselek, hogy az a régi Pietro, aki voltam, ne használhasson ki, hogy te ne egy rossz embert szeress, hanem azt, akivé lettem, aki most vagyok. De nem bírtam megszólalni, mert tudtam, hiába minden. Csalódtál bennem, vagy talán megértettél, nem tudom.   
Hirtelen estél nekem, olyan szilajsággal és hevességgel, amit még soha senkitől sem tapasztaltam. Forró ajkad a számnak feszült, belémharaptál, téptél és szaggattál, nem törődve a sebemmel, nem törődve velem, nem törődve semmivel. A tiéd lettem, és te nem csillapítottad a vágyam, csak kihasználtál, igen, kihasználtál. Tudom, nem is lett volna jogom kérni semmit. Te mindent meg akartál nekem adni, de én csak egy sebet kértem tőled – és te megadtad. Cserébe elvetted, ami neked járt. A testem, a húsom, amit felajánlottam neked. Önként.   
Azóta az éjszaka óta nem láttalak.  
Az ablaknál ülök és belesuttogom a gondolataim a hideg szélbe, ami felkapja és elviszi őket, de sosem jutnak távolabb a város határánál, mert ott szertefoszlanak, és tudom, sosem hallod meg a vallomásom. Nem is akarom, hogy meghalld. Szeretlek továbbra is így, a távolból, és vágyakozom, megérintve mindúntalan a karomon a halvány kis heget.

_vágy szaggatott fel, csók vérezett meg,  
seb vagyok, tüzes, új kínra éhes,  
adj kínt nekem, a megéhezettnek,  
seb vagyok, csókolj, égess ki, égess._


End file.
